narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wood and Light Yuki Senju vs Sayuri Takahashi
As Yuki , Fuku and Kawa were training for the upcoming war Fuku could sense someone's chakra."What was that" said Fuku with his Rinnegan activated. Sayuri Takahashi had been taking a walk outside Kagegakure, as she was stressed out from all of the duties her position of Kurakage entailed. She could sense three distinct and powerful chakra signatures, and began to walk towards them, curious."This person seems strong" said Kawa as he reached for his Reaper. "Hello," said Sayuri who had just reached the three ninja."Hello" said Kawa as he started to blush. "You three are shinobi, right? Please explain your presence in the Land of Shade," said Sayuri."This is the land of shade? What a crummy place," said Yuki as she looked at Sayuri. Sayuri glared at Yuki. "Don't insult my home," she said angrily."Am just being honest" said Yuki,"Yuki shut up" said Fuku as he looked at Yuki "We are sorry for coming to the land of shade I hope we didn't cause any trouble. "That's okay," the Kurakage said as she stared at Yuki once more, projecting an aura of menace that could freeze water. She began to walk past the three ninja."You don't scare me or you village" said Yuki as she used her Wood Release: Binding Nest technique. "Don't screw around with me, you little prick," said Sayuri, as she burned the tree with the Fire Release: Flint Fire Technique. Halos of energy surrounded her palms."not bad I got this one stay back" said Yuki as she pulls out her Senju Scroll and used her Chakra Enhanced Strength. "Your taijutsu versus my light, I wonder which is faster," said Sayuri. She pointed one of her hands at Yuki. "Brightness Release: Flashing Beam," she said, a ring of light surrounding her palm before being fired as an energy blast. Yuki quickly uses the Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall to protect her."Nice shot" said Yuki. "Fire Release: Great Fire Explosion!" said Sayuri, sending a huge blast of fire at the wood release user."Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique" said Yuki as smoke covered the filed. "I hate people that have an exaggerated sense of their own superiority," said Sayuri to Yuki as she shot the Lightning Release: Lightning Strike at her opponent. The lightning struck Yuki in the chest with blood everywhere."Yuki!!" yelled Kawa."you will pay for this" said Kawa as he pulled out Reaper and his Kmimaro. "That was her own fault," said Sayuri as she activated her Angel's Raiment. A massive yellow aura made up of Fire and Lightning chakra surrounded her."you wont escape this" said Kawa as Reaper devoured Sayuri and Kmimaro made bones with his Shikotsumyaku and threw them an the reaper and stabbed Sayuri. Just before the bones hit, the Reaper blew apart, the result of Sayuri's Brightness Release: Beam of Annihilation. Sayuri used the Brightness Release: Burning Sun, flashing an incredibly intense light from her that could blind anyone looking at it."kawa get down" said Fuku as he put on Sun glasses and threw Shuriken. The shuriken struck Sayuri's armor, and rebounded off of it. Sayuri made a halo of light surround her hand, pointing it at Yuki. "Think carefully about your next move," she said."what does it matter she is dead idiot" said Kawa. "No, she isn't," said Sayuri. "The lightning strike I shot her with missed her heart. She will die if you continue to annoy me, however." Banshō Ten'in" said Fuku as Sayuri came towards him. Sayuri decided to use the gravity technique to her own advantage. She shot the Fire Release: Great Fire Explosion at Fuku, the already powerful technique's force being increased by the speed at which it was being attracted to by the Banshō Ten'in. The fireball struck Fuku, exploding into a massive firestorm."So what they say is true you are strong" said Fuku. "I am the kage of my village," replied Sayuri as she flickered next to a bloody Yuki."I can see why we were stupid to challenge someone as beautiful as you" said Fuku. Sayuri smiled but said nothing, glancing down at the girl who was lying down on the ground."Wood Release: Stocks" yelled Yuki as she got up form the floor. Fuku quickly used the Fire Release: Flame Fist on the wood stocks. Sayuri stood up angrily, shooting an intense flamethrower out of her mouth that restricted Yuki's movements which would make it difficult for her to escape."Summoning Technique" said Yuki as she summoned her loyal slug Hoshiko."You called my lady" said Hoshiko as Yuki stood on her head. Sayuri thought, Damn it. Now I have to fight that pathetic excuse for a summon now. "Why don't you give up while you still can?" sniped the kunoichi."Becuase the sister of Sannoto Senju never gives up" said Yuki with a smirk. "It's your funeral then.. Fire Release: Pure White Murder!", shouted Sayuri, shooting one of her strongest Fire techniques at the slug. Due to the nature of the slug's skin, it would easily be burned by the technique."Hoshiko go back" said Yuki as she began to fall."Wind Release Shockwave" said Yuki as she blew the fire at Sayuri. The white fire appeared to be heading towards Sayuri for a split second, then the Wind ignited and the Pure White Murder exploded outwards, being fueled by the wind shockwave. The white flames continued on towards Yuki."Yuki get down" said Kawa as his reaper sealded the flames in a scroll. Sayuri looked around, and suddenly had a thought. "Why are we doing this?" she asked Yuki. "I don't want to be enemies with you all."We don't either but Yuki's mouth can cause fights. Said Fuku as he looked at Sayuri. "I'm sorry..." said Sayuri. Her Angel's Raiment disappeared as she cancelled the technique. "I overreacted, and I apologize for losing my temper and hurting you," she said to Yuki."Its cool" said Yuki as she and the group left. Category:Pythonraptor Category:Pythonraptor